Prior to the present invention, the primary way of moving a motor grader blade was to have two strong people lift it. This creates issues with training and handling situations where an individual is injured. As a result, McDermott (U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,183) invented a lift which can be attached to a crane to lift a motor grader blade. This invention succeeded in work places that had access to a crane and a licensed crane operator. More frequently, these additional facilities are not available or effective in smaller workplaces leading to the need for the present invention. Similarly, conventional hand trucks such as Williamson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,134) fail to provide the balance needed to move a motor grader blade which is taught in the present invention.